Brothers
by riais
Summary: A short series of one shots about Sam and Dean I'm writing to stretch my writing muscles again. These are all based on prompts over at lj. Prompt number two up:One of the boys gets sliced up during a hunt and the other patches him up. Some language.
1. Chapter 1

For a prompt asking me to bring the Samulet (Dean's Amulet) back. This takes place sometime after he threw it away; I didn't really have a specific time frame in mind when I wrote it. This is the first of a couple spn fics I asked to be prompted to write and they are the first time I have ever written for spn. Since most of them will be about the brothers and will be short anyway, I'll just upload them as one-off chapters. They're really short and the characterizations might be a little off, but I try. : ) hopefully with a little more stretching, I can warm my writing muscles up and do a little better next time. I'm really quite rusty. It's been awhile since I've written anything, so let's just jump on in.

SUPERNATURAL

Dean could only stare at it, where it had fallen haphazardly between a pair of dirty socks and a paper clipped stack of newspaper clippings. He didn't bother to pick it up because he knew his first instinct would be to throw it away again.

And it used to mean so much to him.

Dean sighed and glanced toward the closed bathroom door where Sam was probably finishing up his nightly routine. He tried not to look at the amulet as he bent over and stuffed all the contents back into the spilled duffle bag.

It was a symbol of something, what he threw away that day, something along the lines of a loss of faith. He'd never had faith in God but he'd always had faith in the best outcome. He was an optimist, despite all the shit his life had put him through. He could always believe that things might turn out better. He knew it was stupid to hope, but he did it anyway.

And then he had stopped hoping. He had lost his faith in a good enough outcome and that's what he'd thrown away.

It didn't mean anything now.

The door to the bathroom opened and Sam wandered out. He paused when he saw Dean's hands closed around his bag.

"Dean," he said slowly in what he probably thought was a warning tone, "what are you doing?" His eyebrows drew together like they always did and Dean had to fight the laugh urge to laugh at his expression.

"I was looking for a pen," he said gruffly. He tossed the bag onto Sam's bed, "but all I found was your dirty socks. Which are disgusting by the way." He theatrically wiped his hands on his jeans, " Seriously, should I get you some foot cream or something? Because your feet stink."

Sam shook his head, resisting the need to roll his eyes, "No, Dean, I'm good,"

"Yeah, well, I'm not." He pushed passed his brother on the way to the bathroom, "Move," he said, "I think I need a shower now."

"About time!" Sam called after him as soon as the door closed.

But if it still meant enough to Sam that he would keep that stupid thing around, maybe it could mean a little bit more to him too. He could stand to hope a little more, even if just for Sammy's sake.

Dean stuck his head out of the bathroom door, "Bitch," he said.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jerk."

SUPERNATURAL

Ah, my writing has devolved! There is so much I need to work on!

Please let me know what you see that needs work. I always accept critique. Thanks : )


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, here's (really short) story number two. Prompt: One of the boys gets sliced up during a hunt and the other patches him up.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam found it difficult to hoist his unconscious brother up the stairs. He was much bigger, sure, but that didn't stop Dean from being ridiculously heavy. Not only did he have just about as much muscle on his body as Sam did, but he was practically dead weight in Sam's arms.

Practically, of course, meant almost. Sam wasn't about to let his brother be true dead weight, but that didn't stop him from internally complaining at every step.

He sighed in relief as he finally reached the landing at the top of the stairs. He could see the motel room door at the end of the hall. Dragging his brother down the hall would be much simpler than lifting the guy up all those stairs.

SUPERNATURAL

Sam unceremoniously chucked his brother on one of the beds. He was so tired and out of breath that he didn't really think of his brother's wounds until Dean made a strangled sound as he hit the sheets.

"Dude!" he gasped, "Watch it! " He groaned and rolled to his uninjured side. He clutched at a large gash on his other side and his hand came away drenched in blood, "Ugh," he said, "what happened?" He didn't seem to notice the multitude of other cuts up his arm and down his leg.

"We were hunting that vamp…" Sam began. He was still attempting to catch his breath.

"Great story," Dean groused, "And?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "She threw you through a window pain, man."

"Huh." Dean put his forearm over his eyes.

He was so exhausted.

"Did you get her?" he murmured.

Sam had the audacity to snort, "Of course," he said.

Dean glared at him from underneath his arm.

"And then I swooped in and saved your ass."

Dean groaned, "Yeah, okay. You saved me. Now will you fix me up already?"

"Yeah, hold on." there was no real sense of emergency. They had both been through worse and had come through just fine before, "Let me get the kit."

Dean fell back into unconsciousness before Sam came back.

SUPERNATURAL

"Hold still, you sissy."

"Oh please, you'd be crying if you were half as injured. Actually, I know for a fact that you ha—OW! How the hell is that qualified as stitching?"

"I told you to quit squirming. You're making this harder than it should be."

Dean attempted to clock his brother across the face, but Sam dodged and all Dean managed to do was tear some of the stitches in his side.

"OW, shit!"

And when tears welled in Dean's eyes, all Sam could do was laugh.

SUPERNATURAL

Egh. That was a really weak ending. I stared at it for about a half hour but nothing really came to me. Hope you enjoyed it anyway and thanks for reading. The next one should hopefully be up in a day or two. Don't be afraid to leave a review. I welcome critique, so please point out anything that might be wrong.


End file.
